Kingdom Hearts: Two and a Half
by x-'what's left.of.yesterday
Summary: Continuing the storyline of Kingdom Hearts II, three months have passed since the restoral of worlds. Receiving a letter, the keyblade master must step forward yet again. Due to his absence, Roxas, his nobody takes the place of the story's protagonist.
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts III ½**

**Chapter. 1: Introduction ****w/ Roxas's Point of View

* * *

**

Things at Destiny Islands are going just fine. Sora has Kairi to keep him company and vice-versa, Riku has… err.. well his brothers and as for Namine… the usual. She keeps to herself a lot these days, sometimes I feel invisible. I can't blame her wits though.

I miss the old days. Those days when I could go anywhere I want. Why? Being a nobody is different. Okay, okay! I know I kinda said I was whole after reuniting with Sora but a human's perspective changes after time passes by. That is, at least for me when I first arrived here. I now understand the consequences of being a nobody.

The point is. I'm not free. Not that I ever was but I had more potential freedom then. Scratch that! _I had to_ and will have to go in hiding again. As nobodies, we can't just go anywhere. We can't risk being seen by other beings. You'll never know, you pass to buy some sea-salt ice cream they mistaken you as Sora and freak out 'cause they know Sora _doesn't_ come out at this time, wear those clothes, have blonde hair yadda yadda.

Being your other isn't great either, you're their shadow for life. There are things you can't do that others do. One, doing anything freely without them knowing _or else.. You're risking __the fact. _Second, an outcast of society besides heartless of course. And third, lastly you can't have relations with whole beings _Those who aren't and weren't nobodies._

If you think those conditions aren't as horrible as they seem, good luck finding out how it feels. But really! I don't advise you to stab yourself and/or release your heart 'cause you'll deprive your nobody of the things they really... well… could do.

Life's horrible. I am done with the ranting for today. I might as well drift to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** This page seems depressing. I don't writing these things, mind you. But it is an intro after all. And introductions are part of a story, and stories _need spice (conflicts) _too. To become all that interesting of course! Great, now I sound like my teacher. R&R please..? This is my first fanfiction after all so I want to know what you, the reader think!

Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are welcome! Flames are not.

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH._

((By the way, if you're wondering why Roxas seems depressed, angsty and rude it is because of some not-so-nice experiences he's had in Destiny islands. He'll change I tell you, once he.. wait! I might spoil the story. So just wait till Chapter 3.))


	2. Redemption

**Kingdom Hearts III ½**

**Chapter. 1: Redemption ****w/ Roxas's Point of View

* * *

**

"Wake up Roxas!"

Huh? Who was that? I rubbed my eyes only to see a brunette. His face was so close to mine, maybe only a few inches away. I, being the person who valued my personal space socked him in the face making him fall on the floor. Thud! "Hey! What was that for?"

I made an excuse, telling Sora about space. I didn't think he understood me, though. "Sheesh, you don't need to do that. You should have told me instead." I heard him say. How could I? One wrong move and we could have kissed. Gross!

I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the restroom. Just as he was about to enter, I slammed the door shut. "Oww! My foot." I rinsed my face, and grabbed the toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. "Open up! I got something important to tell you." I ignored his muffled voice and continued brushing.

"Roxas!"

I heard Sora shout my name, I left the door half-opened and stared at him. He motioned me to sit down. I shook my head, he sighed. I could tell he was forcing a good approach, but inside he was nervous. Sora is nervous? Odd, I'd though he never been like that.

"You see, Roxas. Er… well I..."

"You what? If you want to say something, say it." I snapped impatiently.

"The king sent a letter two weeks ago. There's trouble again, it seems. I'll be traveling other worlds again tommorow. You'll understand right?"

"Of course,"

"Good." He smiled at me and patted my back, "While I'm gone, take care of Kairi for me. Please?" I almost coughed at his remark.

He began to plead me, "Aww.. come on! Please? I promise I won't be off that long. I'll come back as soon as I finish my task."

"I guess I'm okay with that." I said coldly.

"Thanks man! I owe you one." He ran to tell the others and left me. I ended my brushing with a mouth wash. I thought of the things I could do with him gone. I could experience being 'me', not him.

_I knew I'd start off with the beach of course!_

* * *

**Author's note: **The other chapter was short, I promise I'll write longer next time. I just made these after the internet got cut awhile ago. In case you were wondering, there is 'w/ Roxas's Point of View' at the beginning, not all chapters will be told by his P.O.V it'll change too. Just to clarify that one. Roxas is having a bad morning... Well, please read the sentences enclosed in parenthesis for more info! Nothing else I can say for now. R&R pretty please? It really helps.

Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are welcome! Flames are not.

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH._

((By the way, if you're wondering why Roxas seems depressed, angsty and rude it is because of some not-so-nice experiences he's had in Destiny islands. He'll change I tell you, once he.. wait! I might spoil the story. So just wait till Chapter 3.))

Roxas is having a bad morning... Well, please read the sentences enclosed in parenthesis for more info! Nothing else I can say for now. R&R pretty please? It really helps.


End file.
